Black Coffee
by sweetsakuya
Summary: 5 years after BC. Ryou moved to London and misses Bakura.[RB] It´s meant as a Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh will probably never belong to me. So there you have it!

Warning: This fic is about Ryou and Bakura. It's my first attempt at something like this. So please don't flame me.

Black Coffee

He was sitting in a coffee shop. Alone. Always alone. He came there every day to drink a black coffee "No sugar, thank you". Every day at ten past eleven he walked in and sat in the chair in the corner. Not once did he sit in a different spot. Everybody knew that.

The waitresses liked him. He was kind and polite. Sometimes he even smiled. But it was always a sad one never reaching his eyes. They were always full of sorrow and spoke of the loss he had to bear. He stays for exactly 45 minutes and then he leaves for an unknown place leaving behind an empty cup and an air of sadness.

Every day the waitresses wondered if he will return the next day. He always did. They never asked the questions that were lingering on the tip of their tongues. What had happened to him? How could someone so young be so full of sorrow? If they would have dared to ask they would have gotten one simple answer "You wouldn't understand." delivered with a half smile.

He was good looking. The personification of beauty someone once said. Long, white hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, delicate features. He seemed almost feminine. Most of the time he was dressed in tight black leather pants and a white long satin shirt. And he always wore a golden ring with the eye of Horus in the middle of it on a chain around his neck also known as the Sennen Ring in which the spirit of the ancient tomb robber used to live. But he was gone now. And that was the reason for the suffering of the white haired beauty.

Ever since his Other was gone all he had left was this daily ritual. Back in Japan they used to meet every day at ten past eleven in a secluded coffee shop. Those were the happiest 45 minutes of every day. Until one day the police found out about the daily meeting and his Other had to go into hiding. He was wanted dead or alive by the police just because he did the things he could do best: robbing, stealing and killing.

Day after day the white haired one returned to the coffee shop at ten past eleven to wait for 45 minutes for his Other who never came. Still he went always full of hope that his Other will be there smiling and waiting just for him.

Nothing happened during the month after the disappearance of his Other until he got a letter. Actually it was nothing more than a note. Go back to England. I'll come and get you. B.´ So he did as he was told. He said good-bye to his friends and moved into a little flat in the outskirts of London.

That was five years ago. Five long years he had been hoping and waiting. Five years he had spent alone only going out to the coffee shop every morning. Since the day he moved a lot had happened. Not to him but to the world. Nearly all his friends were dead. Yami no Yugi died defending his throne and Yugi followed him shortly afterwards. Both were killed by the hands of Marik and his Yami. But these two died as well eventually though no one knew how or why.

To the white haired one these things did not matter. He did not care if the world was ruled by Light or Dark.

On a not so special day in November he walked into the coffee shop as usual. He ordered his coffee, as usual. "No sugar, thank you." And walked over to his seat, as usual. But this day a very unusual sight greeted him. In his chair there sat a man who could have passed as his older brother. Unbelieving he stared at his Other. Slowly the mug slipped out of his hand and shattered on the ground. Neither of the two noticed. "Aibou. I'm here.", was all the stranger said with a small smile. And that was all the standing one needed. With the first real laugh in five years he flung himself in the open arms of his Other and whispered in his ear: "I knew you'd come!" They both laughed and cried and kissed. After a couple of minutes they calmed down somewhat and sat down. The older one on the chair and his Light on his lap. "Hikari", his Other spoke softly. "I need the Sennen Ring. It's the last one missing." Surprised his aibou looked at him: "You've collected all the Sennen Items?" "Yes, love. I've got them all." Smiling the white haired one kissed his Other. He did not care that the world would fall into Darkness once his Other activated the Sennen Items and used their power. As long as he could stay with him and not be left alone again.

His Other broke away from the kiss and looked at his Light. "Come with me, my beautiful one!", he whispered. "Together we shall unleash the power and the world and the Shadow Realm will be ours!" He looked up to his Other. Smiling he took of the Sennen Ring and handed it to the former tomb robber who smiled in return.

No, he did not resent or fear the Darkness. He came to love it a long time ago.

OWARI

That's it! I hope you liked it at least a little bit. Please review!!! And ask questions if you have any.


End file.
